Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, she takes her father's last name, Mikaelson. Hope was conceived in the episode Bring It On, and it was revealed that Hayley was pregnant in The Originals. She is a Hybrid, and inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the first Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid. Hope is a member of the''' Mikaelson Family, '''Labonair Family, and an Unknown Family of Werewolves. Hope is a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan and of a North East Atlantic werewolf pack, and the first child fathered by an Original Vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In the episode The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that the werewolf Hayley was in fact pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures so called "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that it was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah, and an exchange from Camille (the brave bartender), he later changes his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir". Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby. In[[ House of the Rising Son| House of the Rising Son]], When Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, she meets Hayley, commenting her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Hayley to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her." Hayley comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Hayley heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Hayley, fed up of being told what to do by vampires, tosses the cup at him and attempts to flee. Rebekah suddenly shows up, ripping the heart out of one of the vampire's, and snapping the neck of the other, saving Hayley's life. After Klaus hears of Hayley leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Hayley growls that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing he clearly cares for the baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Hayley then tells him that she didn't use it, Klaus asks her why, as she could've been free from "all of this." Hayley says that when she was being attacked, she wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting her child and she didn't want to let anyone hurt it. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley is walking by the pool at night, and she suddenly looks up to see herself face to face with a wolf. Sabine suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms in which can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Hayley is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl before suddenly stopping. Hayley says "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus" before Sabine drops the pendant and gasps, repeating the same sentence leaving Hayley confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Hayley is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Hayley is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes persuades Hayley go to a doctor out in the bayou who agrees after a notice of Rebekah. The doctor tells Hayley that her child is healthy and Hayley retortes that she knew it and that her daughter is a tough one, just like her. Then Hayley is attacked by some witches who attempt to kill her and her baby, but she manages to escape and fight them off, until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, they are both then shot, and Hayley goes missing. When Hayley shows up later, she has forgotten what has happened, but believes that a wolf is looking after her, and has killed the witches after her to protect her. Her wounds have also all healed, and is revealed that her own baby has healed her due to it's vampire healing blood, inherited from her father, Klaus. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the child, by using the link between Sophie and Hayley. She uses a cursed object to cause Hayley's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. Sophie works with Elijah to lower Hayley's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Hayley, saving the baby's life. In Bloodletting, it is revealed that the baby's blood is capable of turning werewolves into hybrids. However, the hybrids created are sired to its mother - likely due to it and her being one and the same for the time being. Tyler Lockwood kidnaps Hayley, and tries to kill the baby, as he believes that Klaus desires to use the baby to sire a second army of hybrids. Klaus scares him off, however Tyler then goes to Marcel, and informs him of the baby's existence, and that its abilities will prove a threat to the vampire kingdom. In The River in Reverse, Klaus mentions how he believes that his child will grow up calling Elijah father because of the way Hayley adores him and how his siblings don't believe that his intentions toward his own child are pure. He later states that his child is all that matters to him now. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus tells Marcel how the witches forced him to help them take down Marcel by threatening to kill his unborn child. He goes on to mention how at the beginning he didn't care for his own child, but after remembering how Mikael despised him since birth he had a change of heart because he doesn't want to end up being exactly like his father was to him. Elijah also reveals that descendants of Klaus' father are still alive (Cary is a descendant), therefore meaning relatives of the child as well. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, the baby becomes part in the plan to complete the Harvest, and also to prevent Davina's power from destroying all of New Orleans. Using the fact that the baby is alive, and therefore able to own property, the Original vampires bury and consecrate their mother's remains with Kieran's help and Esther becomes a New Orleans witch. As her children, The Originals act as a conduit of her magic, so the Sophie can channel the power. In Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah bites Hayley so he can use the power of the baby's blood since the baby is a quarter witch to free Rebekah from a spell cast by Papa Tunde. In Crescent City, Celeste states Elijah has a niece on the way. Giving viewers a second confirmation on the sex of the baby. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah says to Hayley that the Mikaelson family has enemies, and that when she is born she will inherit all of them. She also says that, though Niklaus is a dangerous person, there is hope for him, and the baby is a focal point of that. Finally, she asks that Hayley tell the baby stories of 'her crazy aunt Bex' and, despite her absence, she really does love her niece. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Klaus tells Jackson he counts on the werewolves sense of unity to protect his unborn daughter. Elijah and Hayley also express their concern for safety of the baby. Elijah suggests to Hayley to come back and live with him and Klaus. Hayley however declines his offer. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus tells Elijah that, while he feels Hayley and the baby will be better protected in the bayou with the Crescent wolves, he will bring Hayley back before she goes into labor. Klaus wishes the baby to born in the compound. The child later kicks for the first time onscreen when the wolves are telling campfire stories, and Hayley puts Jackson's hand on her belly so he can feel. Monique later tells Genevieve that the baby must die in exchange for Genevieve's life. In An Unblinking Death, there is an explosion in the Bayou. Hayley nor the baby get hurt. However Klaus is upset by the attack on his child and suspects that Genevieve is behind this. Genevieve says she has nothing to do with it, she's not a monster. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus goes to Kieran's funeral. When he walks into the church the coffin is closed. He looks confused at everyone who's sitting there and opens the coffin. When he opens the coffin he sees a baby lying in it. He smiles at the baby and tries to pick her up, but someone drives a stake through his heart. When he turns around he sees that it's Mikael. He then wakes up and realizes it was a nightmare. He later tells Cami that he dreams of Mikael because he's afraid of becoming a father, he doesn't need a psychologist to figure that out. But Elijah has also been dreaming of Mikael and they realize something else is going on. At Kieran's funeral Hayley starts coughing up blood and faints thanks to a spell Monique casted. Klaus, Elijah and Genevieve take her to the compound. Elijah can't hear Hayley's heartbeat, but only that of the baby. Genevieve tries to save her by using magic. Klaus gives Hayley his blood, but it doesn't work. Klaus then tells Elijah he won't lose that baby and he wants to deliver the baby now, but Elijah stops him. Genevieve agrees with Elijah, if they deliver the baby Hayley will bleed to death. In the mean time we see that Hayley is on the other side with Mikael. She doesn't understand why she can see him, but then she realizes the only reason why she can see him is because she is dead. She screams for her baby, but Mikael tells her it's too late to save the atrocity that's festering in her womb. She tells him she can't really be dead, because otherwise he wouldn't try to kill her and the baby. He tells her the baby is doomed anyway with a father like Klaus. She responds that her daughter has one advantage Klaus never had, she will never know Mikael. She then wakes up thanks to Genevieve's spell and tells Klaus and Elijah that Mikael tried to kill her. Later Hayley is sitting in her room in the compound when Klaus walks in. He tells her that she proved to be quite resilient, fighters, both her and the baby. She tells him that she decided to move back in. Klaus is happy to hear that and tells her that he only wants that the child is kept safe. She asks him what will be come of her once she gives birth. She fears Klaus will try to take their daughter away from her. Klaus asks her to follow him, he wants to show her something. He prepared a nursery next to Hayley's room. He tells her that whether she believes it or not he would actually like it if she's there with him. He wants their daughter to be raised by her parents in her family home. In The Battle of New Orleans, Genevieve subdues Hayley, this causes the placenta to abrupt and Hayley starts having contractions. Hayley is brought to St. Ann's Church by the witches. Genevieve and Monique inform her that they plan on sacrificing the baby for the ancestors. Hayley starts screaming in terror and tries to fight the witches. Klaus hears her screams and screams in agony. In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus. She writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Klaus asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to feel her kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at eachother and he then leaves Hayley alone to continue with her letter. Hayley has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Genevieve, Monique, Abigail and a few other witches. Hayley's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Klaus walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Genevieve, Monique and Abigail stop him. He's forced to watch the witches take the baby away while they hold him against a wall with a spell. Once the baby is born Hayley asks if she could hold her. Genevieve hands the baby over, but Monique cuts Hayley's throat only a few moments later. Monique breaks Klaus' neck and they leave with the baby. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Klaus and Elijah try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Elijah is heartbroken that Hayley is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Hayley walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she is in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Klaus and Elijah to the witches. Genevieve is about to stab the baby, but Elijah stops her. Monique and Abigail try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Hayley fights Genevieve, but Genevieve has the upper hand. Klaus kills Abigail by throwing a pike at her. Monique takes matters into her own hands. Hayley and Klaus scream in terror. Monique is about to stab the baby when Marcel comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Klaus follows him immediately. Klaus heals Marcel from his Werewolf Bite and asks to hold the baby. Klaus takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Hayley and Elijah question Genevieve. She tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Genevieve starts bleeding out of her eyes as the ancestors are coming for her since she failed them. She asks Hayley and Elijah to tell Klaus that she is sorry. Hayley stabs her with the knife Genevieve wanted to use to kill her daughter and she tells Genevieve that's she is not sorry. Elijah and Hayley then leave the cemetery. Hayley is holding her daughter in the nursery while Elijah and Klaus discuss what to do next. Klaus thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Hayley tells them there's another option. Hayley's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Hayley spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Elijah doesn't agree, she'll be haunted no matter what. Klaus tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Hayley says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. Elijah tells Klaus that nobody will be able to protect her like them. Klaus tells him there's one person who can. We see Klaus holding his daughter waiting on an abandoned road. Another car drives in and Rebekah steps out of it. Rebekah tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Klaus smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells her that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people in the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would struck down anyone who would dare to wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Rebekah. Rebekah asks him what her name is. He tells her that her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope. Personality TBA Physical Appearance According to Rebekah, Hope looks like her mother. On the other hand, Klaus blissfully implies that Hope has inherited his eyes. She has light, fair skin and plump little cheeks and arms, with little flecks of brown hair and light blue eyes like her father. Relationships Hayley Marshall Hayley is Hope's biological mother, and it is shown various times that Hayley strongly cares for her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but before she got the chance she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. As time passed, Hayley grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Klaus, is dedicated to protect her at all costs. This is shown when Genevieve and the Harvest girls kidnapped Hope, and tried to kill her. Hayley was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She made a promise to herself and to Hope that she (Hope) would grow up safe and loved. She kept this promise by choosing to send Hope away with Rebekah to keep her safe from those that wish her harm in New Orleans. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Hope's biological father, and even though at first he refused the child in Always and Forever, he soon accepted her. After that he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to be a better father to her than his father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Klaus, best seen in his reconciliation with both Rebekah and Marcel. Other Relationships *Klaus, Hayley and Hope (father/mother/daughter) *Hope and Rebekah (niece/aunt) *Hope and Elijah (uncle) *Hope and Marcel (adoptive brother) Appearances 'TO Season One' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. Trivia *Sophie describes Hope as "one of nature's loopholes" in The Originals. *Elijah believes Hope is the key in reuniting his family. *Elijah has sworn to protect Hope no matter what. *Hope was able to heal Hayley from her injuries sustained in Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine did a test to see whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl, and while it did say girl, she openly admitted that their was no magic behind the test. *Sabine also had a vision that Hope will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, her aunt nicknames her "The Demon Spawn". *In Bloodletting, it was shown that Hope's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Hayley. However, once Hope is born, it is likely that the sire bond will shift to her. *The vampires now believe that Hope will be their end, due to Tyler Lockwood informing them that she will be able to make an army of hybrids that will wipe out the vampiric race, due to hybrids being able to walk in daylight, without the use of a day-walking ring, and kill vampires with a single bite. *Klaus believes that if Elijah and Hayley engage in a relationship, Hope will grow up to call Elijah father instead of him. *Klaus mentioned in Reigning Pain in New Orleans, that his child; Hope, is the only thing that matters to him. *According to Eve, many werewolves have heard about Klaus and Hayley's unborn child; Hope, and have come to New Orleans to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. *Descendants of Klaus' father were revealed to be alive, meaning Klaus has relatives from his paternal side of the family, therefore Hope does as well. *As mentioned in'' Après Moi, Le Déluge, the descendants of Esther would be allotted her power due to the consecration of her remains. Thus it is possible that Hope will be able to channel the power of Esther. *As the only living descendant of Esther, Hope is capable of owning property, something which vampires (including even Original vampires) themselves can't do. This was confirmed in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge; where this fact was used to consecrate Esther's remains at the plantation (the deed to which is held by Hayley), thus enabling the Harvest Ritual to be completed by Sophie (who channeled Esther's power to become a witch elder). *Hayley confirmed in Dance Back from the Grave, that Hope is one quarter witch. Hope has the blood of three species in her; vampire, witch, and werewolf. *In keeping with the Mikaelson Family's status, Hope is an "Original Vampire" - the first of a new race of hybrids. *Hope has a connection to three supernatural groups New Orleans Coven, Crescent Wolf Clan and Original Vampires. *Hope appears to be breaking a universal rule regarding magic; that a being can only be a vampire or a witch, but never both, which may be the bigger reason why Nature has sent the witches to kill her. *The reason Klaus was able to procreate sexually where other undead beings cannot is that he is not a vampire, but a hybrid. It is unknown whether his gene being triggered after he was turned has anything to do with it. *As the first living vampire/hybrid, regular vampire traits may not apply to Hope. *Hope is also the first natural vampire/hybrid. *The mixture of Hope's blood makes her one of the most powerful beings in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals, given the fact that she has the combined powers and abilities of vampires, werewolves and witches. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah expresses his wish that his niece would inherit her mother's everything. *In The Big Uneasy, it is revealed that the ancestors want the Hope to die. *In The Big Uneasy, Klaus states that his pack, and thus Hope's pack, is from the North East Atlantic. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley was tormented by Mikael in her dreams. Both she and Hope were in danger. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley decided to move back in with Klaus and Elijah for the safety of her daughter. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a dream of his daughter. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus showed Hayley the nursery. **The nursery included a teddy bear and a wolf bear. *In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus says to Hayley that both her and their daughter are fighters. **It the second reference to the fact that Hope is a fighter, the first was by Hayley in Girl in New Orleans *Hayley starts having contractions in The Battle of New Orleans. Genevieve subdued her and this caused the placenta to rupture. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, there's a flashback in which Hayley lets Klaus feel the baby kick. *Hope is born in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Klaus calls her Littlest wolf in a flashback From a Cradle to a Grave. *Despite being only a baby her magic seems to be so great already that Esther and the Ancestors believed it could fuel their power for generations. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley is writing a letter to her daughter. She's trying out some names like Zoë, Caitlin and Angela. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope was delivered by Genevieve. *Klaus names her Hope, because she's the hope of his new family. As such, her name could not be more appropriate, since her arrival brought upon two reconciliations; the first being between Klaus and Marcel, and the second between Klaus and Rebekah. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley and Klaus agree to send Hope away to keep her protected and Klaus gives Hope to Rebekah. Gallery 1x01-Klaus listens to heartbeat.png 1x01-2.png 1x01-3.png 1x03-Sabine determines the gender.png 1x04-Bayou baby doctor.png 1x05.png 1x05-First noticable baby bump.png 1x06-More discernable baby bump.png 1x06-Effects of Needle.png 1x06.png 1x07-Tyler taking the baby's blood.png 1x07.png 1x09-Baby bump.png 1x09-Side on.png 1x09-front on.png 1x10.png 1x10-Us girls have got to stick together.png 1x10-It's my gynegologist.png 1x12-Baby is a Quarter witch.png 1x12.png 1x13.png 1x13-Magical Miracle Baby.png 1x14.png 1x14-Side on.png 1x16.png 1x17-Close up.png 1x17.png 1x17-Party.png 1x18.png 1x18-Side on.png 1x18-Party.png 1x18-Party 2.png 1x19-Hayley preparing for labour.png 1x19-Close up.png 1x19-Front on.png 1x19-Side on.png A Closer Walk With Thee 003.PNG|Vision of the baby in 'A Close Walk With Thee' tumblr_n4h69zgUmH1tstnipo2_1280.jpg 1x20-Klayley baby.png 1x20-Klayley baby 2.png 1x20-Klaus dreams about his daughter.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m36s160.png 1x20-Klaus dreams about his daughter 2.png 1x20-Klaus picks up his daughter.png 1x20-Long shot.png HayleyMarshall.jpg 1x20-Baby nursery.png 1x20-Hayley pregnant.png 1x21-Front on.png 1x21-Side on.png 1x21-Mid shot.png 1x21-Hayley in Labour.png Tumblr n56ma4jqFX1tth0xfo1 250.gif|labor pains Tumblr n56my662Tq1qiiurfo2 500.gif|labor pains2 Tumblr n56ma4jqFX1tth0xfo2 250.gif|childbirth Tumblr n56my662Tq1qiiurfo3 500.gif|childbirth2 Tumblr n56kxsR8g31sqzfkao4 250.gif|Little wolf and littlest wolf =) Tumblr n56kqkKu931rlvdl7o1 500.gif|Welcome, baby Tumblr n56ln5Fui21sqzfkao1 500.gif Tumblr n56ln5Fui21sqzfkao2 500.gif Tumblr n56k90a0O71skh1ieo1 400.png|Mother and daughter 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 002.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 004.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 013.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 011.PNG The Originals 1x22.png tumblr_n5jht3RMoo1scvqc8o1_500.jpg HopeMikaelson.jpg Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22.png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22...png Elijah-Hope-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah-Hope_and_Hayley_1x22.png Hayley_and_Hope_1x22.png Hayley_with_Hope_1x22.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Hope.png originals_22.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.00 -2014.05.23 02.45.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Labonair Family Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Protagonists